


Demonic Angel

by WildKitsune



Series: Den of Sin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Harry Potter, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: After years of looking for a partner and failing to find anyone who truly satisfies him, Harry goes looking in an elite private club in downtown London.  The Den of Sin can offer many delights, and Harry finds his match with someone he least expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Den of Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Demonic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry took one final breath before pushing his way out of the private changing room. He had never been one to let fear get in his way, but he still couldn’t believe it had been Ginny who suggested that he try to explore more of this side of himself by coming to a private club she sometimes visited.

It had been four years since they broke up, they just weren’t meant to be more than friends. She would always be family, but not in a romantic way. He had tried dating over the last four years, but nothing ever felt right. Out in the public eye, he felt like he had to wear the mask of a strong dominant Auror. That is what everyone expected from him.

Here he wore a new mask, a literal mask to go with the skin-tight leather pants Ginny had helped him pick out. She had assured him that if anyone recognized him, they would be magically bound never to reveal that he attended the club, or divulge what he did there. It was part of the enchantments, and what made this a safe space to be oneself.

He realized then that he was still standing on the outskirts of the room. Maybe he would sit back and watch to see how others interacted for his first time. But what if he lost his nerve ever to come back?

The room was built on levels like a theater with a large stage in the middle and lowest point, but smaller stages spread out around the room as well. He could see couples and groups taking advantage of the gear and toys on many of the stages, while others either watched or just enjoyed socializing like this was any other nightclub.

There was a bar on the back of one of the walls, and Harry decided that it was going to be his first destination. Ginny had warned him that many didn’t like to play if someone was drinking alcohol, but water or juice was smart if one planned to be active.

So if he ordered an ale, it would act as a sort of protection for the night. He nodded and almost smiled at his plan. He wondered as he made his way across the room if anyone could tell his preferences just by looking at him. Could they see his biggest fantasy was to be forced down to his knees and made to pleasure another?

He looked down at his leather pants again. He wore a black muggle rock band shirt with them. He didn’t think many where would know who Rage Against the Machine were, but he thought the slightly tight shirt looked good on his toned chest.

As he approached the bar, he couldn’t help but notice the twenty-something blond man with the wicked-looking smirk. He was pale, but not gaunt, and the crimson outfit he wore seemed like blood on cream. The mask was a domino-like Harry’s, but that was where the similarities in their outfits ended. The man’s pants were shiny red that reflected the low lights of the club; his shirt was a poet style with ruffles at the neck and wrists. He left the top few buttons open so Harry could see part of his hard, well-formed chest, and a black chain he wore with an amulet he couldn’t get a good look at from the distance he stood.

Before that moment, Harry had never really put a face to the person forcing him to their pleasure, but the demonic angel so casually leaning against the bar could fill the role perfectly. A nervus wave twisted Harry’s gut, and he quickly looked away. He didn’t even know the man, or what his preferences were.

He made sure to put a bit of distance between him and the other man. He didn’t need to embarrass himself in the new situation, and he reminded himself of his plan not to play with anyone that night.

“Beer,” He said as a bartender approached. “Whatever you have on tap,” He said, and the guy behind the bar was noded before turning to get his order.

“Damon, he wants pumpkin juice.” A sultry voice came from the blond as he made his way over to Harry.

“I do?” He asked as he looked at the man; he felt more at ease in conflict; his voice came out steady.

“Beet means you can’t play.” The man informed him as his eyes trailed over Harry’s body assessingly. “You’re new.”

“I am, but I was just planning to observe tonight.” He told the man.

“You should always play on your first night. I’m sure we can find you something pretty.” He said before he turned out to look over the club.

“You don’t know what I’m interested in.” Harry pointed out working very hard not to look at the man directly. He thought if he looked too closely, he would give something he wasn’t ready away.

The bartender set both a pumpkin juice and a beer in front of Harry a moment later.

“Drink your juice, and then we’ll go look.” The blond ordered as he motioned to the glasses.

Harry picked up the juice and took a sip without thinking. The blond smiled and waved for the bartender to take the beer away.

“Why are you so interested in what I’m doing tonight? What were your plans?” Harry asked, using his typical confident mask to hide his nervousness.

“I was looking for something new to play with.” The man said as he turned to give Harry his full attention. “What’s your safe word, boy?” He asked casually.

“Snitch,” He said without thinking. Ginny had drilled into his need for a safeword, that it would need to be something he could bring to mind without thought.

“That is a good one, say it, and everything ends.” The blond complimented. “Tell me, boy, have you ever been with another man?” He asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and felt suddenly shy. Somehow this devil has seen through his mask, and the way he spoke to him now, was making his pants feel a bit tight.

“Speak, boy, have you ever been dominated?” The man continued to press.

“No. Not for real.” Harry answered, honestly.

“Call me, Sir.” He ordered with a hiss. “You’re a slave; we are not equals.” He told Harry firmly.

“Yes, Sir.” He said, and it felt so good, his heart was beating too quickly in his chest. “How did you know, Sir?” He asked, wanting to know what had given him away.

The man laughed at him and shook his head. “Do you want to be my slave, boy?”

“I don’t know you, Sir.” He pointed out, but he couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes. He thought maybe it was better if he kept his head down.

“We could get to know each other tonight. Would you like to be my slave for the evening, boy? Don’t worry. I’m not looking for a commitment. That is unless you please me well, then I’ll  _ make _ you mine.”

The man hadn’t even touched Harry, and he was already half-hard. “Please, Sir,” He spoke in a soft tone as he forced the words out.

“Let’s go someplace private so that I can get a better look at you. I don’t like to share.” He said as he took Harry’s wrist in a firm grasp and led him to a back hall with private rooms.

The moment they were alone, the man pushed him back hard against the door and held him there firmly by his neck. Before Harry could react, his lips were on his, the nails of his free hand scraped down Harry’s shirt.

“What is this?” The man asked as he let his eyes fall to the shirt for a moment.

“Muggle band,” Harry said with a slight shrug. The blond shook his head in response.

“Off,” He ordered and helped him to pull the shirt quickly off over his head. “Good boy.” He said in a pleased tone as he ran both hands over Harry’s chest. He lowered himself in front of Harry, which confused him all the more as the man unbuttoned his pants and made quick work of freeing his length.

“Sir?” He asked, not sure what to do with the other man taking the kneeling position he thought he would have.

“Lace your fingers behind your neck and keep them there.” The man ordered as he looked up at Harry. “You do not have permission to cum, no matter what I do. If you cum without permission, you will be punished.” He set his orders. “Tell me you understand, boy.” He ordered firmly.

“I understand, Sir,” Harry said as he complied and held his breath as the other man ran his tongue over his cock. “Oh.” He closed his eyes tightly. He knew if he watched what the other man was doing, he was sure to explode before he was allowed.

When he felt the man wrap his lips around his head and the feel of his tongue over the most sensitive part of his body, he tried to turn his mind to other things. He worked to think of the most non-sexual images he could come up with, the most disgusting curses he had ever seen cast.

He got knocked out of his thoughts as he felt the other man take his entire length without hesitation. Harry was not small by anyone’s measurements, and the fact he could feel the man’s throat wrapped around the end of his shaft made his vision go white for a moment. He heard a weird sort of whining sound, and it took him a full moment before he realized it was making it.

He had never been so turned on so quickly, and he found he was painfully hard as the other man pulled back with a popping sound.

“Mmm, you sound like a puppy, begging for a treat.” He purred as he got back to his feet. Harry was shaking with need as the man licked one of his nipples. “Are you my little puppy?” He asked playfully.

“Anything you want, Sir.” Harry whimpered, which made the man laugh. “Please? I want…” He didn’t know what he wanted besides release.

“To please me?” The man asked, and Harry nodded quickly. The man wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick and kept him on the edge of need without mercy. “Do you want to be mine?” He asked, and Harry whimpered as he nodded.

“Yes, please, Sir.” He begged and couldn’t help but love and hate how easily the man bent him to his will.

“My slaves don’t cum unless I’m inside of them, and not unless they have my permission.” He warned Harry once more.

“Yes, please let me, Sir?” He asked as the other man continued to caress and tease him.

“On your knees, let’s see how good you are at tasting cock.” The man pulled back and allowed Harry the room to fall to his knees.

He had always imagined the one dominating him to force him down, but Harry was practically begging to service the other man. It was better than any fantasy.

He took Harry’s chin in a firm hold and made him look up at the blond. “You only get to cum if you please me well, puppy.” He warned before letting go and shoving Harry towards his cock.

“Yes, Sir.” He agreed as he took a breath to steady his hands before he moved to unlace the other man’s pants.

The blond watched him with interest as he pulled his length free and started to mimic what he had done to Harry. He licked the shaft a few times, getting a taste for the skin before he took him entirely into his mouth. If anything, the act was making him harder, which Harry couldn’t believe was possible without some kind of spell.

He liked this feeling, his head going a bit fuzzy as he devoted himself completely to his task. He couldn’t take the man’s full length, he had a feeling that would take practice Harry didn’t yet have, but he did his best to drawl the soft sounds of pleasure from the other man.

After some time of sucking and lapping at the man’s cock, he felt fingers grasp his scalp as the blond held him on his length.

“If you promise to swallow like a good boy, you can fist yourself till you cum.”

Harry moaned and pushed himself further onto the man’s cock in answer.

“Good boy.” The man moaned and let his head fall back as Harry continued to suck him off while his own hand wrapped around his length. When he tasted the first drops of salty cum on his tongue, he was absolutely lost. He stroked himself to cumming hard as he drank everything the man had to offer.

He wasn’t ready for all of it, the man’s seed dripped down his chin, but he hoped he took enough that he pleased his partner.

“May I?” The man asked as he looked down at Harry with a pleased expression.

“What?” Harry asked, feeling confused once more.

“Your mask. When I take a slave, I like to know who they are.”

“You said no commitments.” harry reminded him.

“Unless I want to make you mine, and I want you, my little puppy dog. I don’t want you playing with anyone else.” The man said possessively. Even after all of that, Harry’s length twitched at the thought.

“I’ve been in the papers,” He said, unsure how to explain he was a famous Auror.

“It’s your choice, but I need to know if we are to continue.” The man said kindly.

Harry licked his lips, still tasting the other man’s seed. “Okay.” He said, nodding to himself.

When the man pulled his mask from his face, he blinked down at Harry a few times.

“Potter.” He said, looking completely shocked. “Harry fucking Potter has my cum dripping down his chin.

Harry quickly wiped his face and looked to the floor. He felt suddenly very vulnerable, unsure what he had done to disappoint the other man.

“You sound disappointed.” He said, trying to make his voice seem unaffected.

“Only in myself. I should have seen it sooner.” The blond soothed as he pulled Harry to look up at him as he pulled off his own mask. Without the domino in place, his face became clear and very familiar.

“Malfoy?” He looked up with wide eyes.

“School would have been so much better with you on my cock.”


End file.
